


Orange and Blue

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [16]
Category: Homestuck, Portal
Genre: Crossover, F/M, death and violence tags not because death and violence actually happen, dirk and jane relationship can either be seen as platonic or something more, more just referred to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know how many times you've completed this puzzle, but you're sure it's not the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing which would be SO SO AWESOME to make a full length series about. Much like the Killjoys crossover, however, I don't have nearly enough time or energy to do it. BUT HEY, MAYBE SOMEONE ELSE WILL BE INSPIRED BY THIS.
> 
> Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Dirk/Jane
> 
> Portal!AU. (Portal being Valve's game and sequel!)"

You don’t know how many puzzles you’ve completed at this point, and you’re honestly beginning to doubt they’ll ever end.  
  
“Remember,” the female-sounding intercom voice begins. “The companion cube will never want to hurt or maim you.”  
  
 _Yeah yeah yeah,_  you think while using your gun’s holding option to levitate the grey cube with the pink heart before you,  _I’ve heard this all before._ And you have. Maybe not in this body, but a previous one.   
  
You’ve lost count on how many times a clone of yours has died and you’ve woken up, disoriented and coughing from the sensation of drowning or burning or being gassed or being shot by those goddamn turrets or really  _anything_  that the sickos that created this goddamn facility decided to put you through. All you know is that it’s been a lot, and you’re getting pretty fucking sick of having to relive these things time and time again. You’re certain the AI that runs the facility has some grudge against you, though you’re not sure why.  
  
Maybe because she… _it_  knows you’re on to her.  
  
“Dirk?”  
  
This time it isn’t the endlessly repetitive robotic sounding voice of the facility but another more human voice. You look behind you to see your long-time companion—the blue portal to your orange. You deduced a long time ago that you both were part of a human companion program—probably to see how many times two clueless kids can get themselves killed with what is meant to be a harmless portal gun.  
  
“Yeah, Jane?” you respond.  
  
“Are you okay?” she asks. “You seem a bit…tense.”  
  
 _Of course I’m tense,_  you wanna tell her.  _I’ve been doing puzzles upon puzzles time and time again for who knows how long and I think I’ve gone insane._  
  
You merely unfurrow your brow and say as genuinely as you can, “I’m fine, Jane. Don’t worry about anything.”  
  
You turn back around and begin walking, sure that she’s unconvinced, but also certain she’ll let it drop. You know that she will because she’s done it a thousand times before. Early on in the regeneration process, you realized she didn’t remember any of her previous clone’s memories, like you did. You would try desperately to talk to her about what happened in the previous clone’s lives and tell her what the two of you should do.  
  
After the first two times that she thought you were so deranged that she thought you were trying to get her killed—which ultimately led to her killing you in self-defense—you stopped trying to tell her.  
  
You’re sure the conversation is done and you two would yet again finish this level by incinerating this cube and Jane would feel somehow sad, when you feel your arm yanked backward and you’re suddenly face-to-face with the blue-eyed girl.  
  
“ _Dirk_ ,” she begins sternly. “We are  _teammates_. We can’t get out of here if we don’t  _talk_  to each other.”  
  
This…this never happened before. Whenever you two have managed to get to this stage, she would always ask you so sweetly if there was something wrong, but never push it when you’d lie.  
  
The resolve in her baby blue eyes…it’s something different.  
  
It's small, but it means the world to you, and in the most gullible part of your mind you hope to God it means you two might have a chance to get out.


End file.
